


Stolen

by KiriJones



Series: Kissed by fire [13]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, forbidden love and all that jazz, its short and dirty, mob fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: She loves him but refuses to say it aloud. He needs her about as much as air but he refuses to acknowledge it. Maybe if things had been different if she was less headstrong and him less proud. But this is what they have. Stolen moments. Before she goes back to marriage and family. and him back to the guns and violence that makes him veins thrum. This is as they can have.





	Stolen

It's his father's birthday party. Ragnar Lothbrok is turning fifty-seven. All of his associates and allies and men are in the large banquet room of the Lothbrok estate. Diana Wessex arrives with her husband Marcus. Her red hair in a stylish knot in the back of her head. Her dress is  short. Fit and flare it ends above her knees and hugs every inch of her skin. Black as the night it makes her eyes glow and hair blaze. Three children and almost ten year of marriage and Diana is still the same headstrong women who has more brains than is good for her and more will than most men can handle. 

Ivar Lothbrok is walking slowly and with a noticeable limp. His legs are hurting him in the cold London weather. His hair is shorn shirt and those blue eyes are electric. Ten years as the enforcer for the Lothbroks has not made him any less dangerous. If anything it had made the Boneless more cruel and dark. However you would not know this now. 

In a dark hallway off the sunroom in the back of the mansion a pair is in an entangled embrace. Kissing furiously and with so much emotion they dare not say. Diana's dress is unzipped and is stuck around her waist. Ivar's shirt untucked from his slacks as her hands scratch his skin. They break apart to breathe. They barely lock eyes before he sucks on her neck and small whispers escape her. 

As much as he wants to mark her as his he knows to do so oiled be foolish. So instead he pushes aside the cup of her bra. Taking the nipple into his mouth he sucks and bits and soothes it with his toungue. His one hand is used to steady her while the other moves down. He pushes aside her underwear and enters her. 

She gasps his name and her breath becomes staccato. It is music she makes only for him. His strokes her and sucks and it is too much. She comes with a cry. He lets go of her breast with a crude pop and removes his fingers. He is so hard is is painful and she moves for his belt but he stops her. 

They don't have time. He wants nothing more thsn to enter her or to have her fingers on him to lessen the ache. But the lack of time stops him from having her return the favor and the small bump forming under her dress stops the other. 

Her fourth pregnancy and a high risk one at that. Full blown sex is out of the question. After her last hard labor the doctors are skeptical as to how this one will progress. But Diana refuses to give up on her child. And even if it kills her she will do everything in her power to bring forth its survival. 

It is a reason he hates and loves her in equal measure. It should be him with her. It should be his child. But it isn't. And this is what he has to live with. Watching her raise a family with a better man than him. Watching her smile at the man whose rings she wears on her left hand. 

Pas if sensing his thoughts she surges foreword and their lips meet again. Desperation colors this kiss. But it ends almost too quick and Diana ends it too soon. He zips up her dress and she helps straighten his tie. 

She leaves without looking back. And he follows after. 

Later he will see her husband hold her hands while they dance across the dance floor. Rage will fill him up and jealousy churn his stomach. Their eyes will lock and for a moment her walls will come down. He sees pain and fear. But the love he sees warms his bones. It is his. And for a moment he regrets it all. Every choice that led away from her and he wonders what he would give to have seen that every day instead of stolen moments. 


End file.
